The Perfect Gift
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: It's Christmas at The Avengers Tower, and Tony went out of his way to make it special for the people he loves, now they have to show him that for the first time, he IS part of a family and whether he likes it or not, they love him too. Sweet TeamFic. Clintasha/Pepperoni
1. Chapter 1

Natasha rubbed her eyes in awe of the many multi colored lights that now decorated the Avengers main floor. A beautiful REAL Christmas tree sat in the corner, decorated, with a truly well….angelic angel on the top. She had long flowing blonde hair and looked to be made of porcelain, her face gently glowing and she held a candle that glowed as if it were a real frame. The walls were ACTUALLY glowing; Stark had turned on some fibrotic light that made the walls dance with soft colors, and faint Christmas music was playing in the background.

"Holy-"Clint said behind her and she turned to see a goofy grin on his face. She also tried not to notice how the soft glowing lights reflected in his eyes, making her ice heart melt just a bit. "Natasha! Clint! Friend Tony has made the walls glow! I was not aware he was a sorcerer!" Natasha saw Thor looked in amazement at the truly mesmerizing dancing lights and smiled a rare smile. "He's not Thor, he just did a lot of work last night." She fell gracefully onto the couch and Clint was right behind her pulling her close as she took in the room.

Steve and Thor were sitting across from them, Thor were a look of admiration on his happy face and Steve with a look of gratitude. Everyone knew how Steve loved Christmas, even if he never said, and Tony had obviously went out of his way to make this a good Christmas for them all. Bruce was laid out on the couch a half smile on his face, next to Pepper. For once the red head had a frown on her face and Natasha immediately realized the problem. "Where's Tony?" she said genuinely confused at the man's absence. Surely he wouldn't agree to any meeting on Christmas Eve?

"He's hiding." Pepper replied biting her lip. Steve frowned and looked at her concerned. "Is something wrong Pepper? Is Tony alright? "She sighed." I don't think Tony knows it Christmas Eve. I honestly doubt he knows what week it is." Everyone looked at her confused. "What do you mean," Bruce began." He set all this up right?" Pepper nodded. "Yes, but he did it when we were all asleep to avoid us. Probably thought it was the week before Christmas or something. I thought….Obie had been kidding… but he told me Tony locked himself in his lab for pretty much all of December." Clint frowned. "Why, is he a scrooge or something?" Pepper shook her head, real worry on her face. "No. He's too kind about it for it to be that. I mean, he always left me Christmas presents ya know. I would go to my family's every Christmas, and whenever I got back a crazy thoughtful gift would be on my desk. It was one of the little quirks that kept me working for him. A mystery to be solved. One of the rare moments of love and kindness he had. Not to mention I know he spend a crazy amount of time on each of your presents. I don't think Tony hates Christmas…..I just think he believes he's not welcome."

Steve's eyes went wide as did Natasha's. "What!?Why?!" Pepper sighed sadly. "He's never had a Christmas. His parents were always gone, Obie hated Christmas…..and Tony didn't really ever have a family after his parents died when he was 17." Natasha and Clint nodded in understanding. "Well he does now, so let's go get him!" Bruce said determined. Pepper smiled widely at that. "Open your gifts first. I know it's only Christmas Eve, but I want you guys to see what I mean about his gifts. Because if you only got him a gift card (Yes Barton I'm looking at you.) I will end you."


	2. Chapter 2

Clint plastered an over done outraged expression to his face. "I, Resent that." Pepper glared. "You didn't get him a gift card did you?" Clint rolled his eyes and laughed. "No, I didn't. Now,Gimme presents." Natasha rolled her eyes and slapped him over the head. "Very Poetic." He just smirked and kissed the top of her head. "I try."

Pepper smiled walking to the Christmas tree and smiling as she hands out each of the carefully wrapped packages. "Alright, who's first?" Everyone just looked at her and she sighed. "I SWEAR to god they aren't going to explode." The team just continued to look at her. "Or blow glitter, pudding, and other messy objective at you. Also no bombs of any kind, better yet I swear there are no pranks at all ok?" The team nodded and relaxed chuckling.

"I'll shall open my gift from the Man of Iron first Lady Pepper." Pepper smiled and nodded for him to go ahead when Tony stumbled into the room and froze like a deer the headlights. "I-um I'm sorry-didn't mean to interrupt, just ran out of coffee in the lab…. And Pepper why is there no coffee in my cabinets?

Pepper just sighed. "Because I wanted to bait you out of the lab, which means hiding all coffee in the entire house." Tony frowned and sighed. "Sorry Pep, just…. A lot of work to do. Speaking of which I better…" Pepper's face morphed into something deadly calm and scary and everyone froze when she spoke.

"Antony Edward Stark. Sit down, its Christmas Eve, and we are opening presents. These are the ones you got for the group; don't you want to see what you they think?" Tony flinched but otherwise didn't say anything as he carefully took a seat next to Pepper keeping his eyes down and looking like a cadged animal.

Pepper's smile returned and she turned to Thor, who had frozen unsure what to do. "Go on Thor, like I said it won't explode. Or bite you, forgot that one." Thor nodded still wary of the redhead who reminded him of Lady Sif .She could be quite frightening.

**Sorry super shot I know, I just want to everyones present on a different page.I love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thor cautiously began to un-wrap the box watching Tony who remained nervous with his head down. When he got the paper off and opened the box he pulled out a small piece of paper in confusion. "Man of Iron, what is this?"

Tony smiled up at him and they noticed how sad he looked even smiling. "That, is two addresses. One is for the new lab I bought Jane in New York. She's moving in tomorrow. "Thor's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "Lady Jane is to be here with us?!" Tony nodded at his enthusiasm and laughed quietly. "Yep big guy, now you can see her a lot more." Thor smiled widely and was about to speak when Tony interrupted. "I-I don't know if you want the second one…its Loki's hideaway."

Thor's mouth fell open in confusion. "My brother, my brother is at this place?" Tony nodded looking at the ground again. "Well yeah big guy. You told me how much you missed him and that as soon as he was banished from Asguard without his powers, he disappeared. Once SHEILD cleared him, I spent a few weeks tracking him down. He'll be there if you want to go see him. I also might have put a tracking device on him when he was sleeping so if he tries to run I can tell you where he is."

Thor smiled and crossed the room to Tony picking him up and bear hug and lifting him off the floor. "I cannot thank you enough Man of Iron; you have brought my Jane closer to me, and given me another chance with my brother. Thank you." Tony look slightly panicked at being off the ground and a lot out of breath and Clint tried not to laugh as Tony was finally released. "That was…incredibly sweet Tony." Steve said and Tony blushed. "It was nothing…." They were all taken aback at the billionaire's sudden modesty.

"Who wants to go next?" Pepper said cheerfully patting Tony's back and Tony shot her a grateful smile. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as Clint's hand shot up. "Me!" Pepper glared. "After the gift card thing? I don't think so." Tony looked appropriately confused when Clint pulled his hand back and pouted. "It was only a joke Pepper."

Pepper rolled her eyes and frowned. "Come on, anyone but Clint." Clint frowned again but Natasha sat up her present resting on her lap and smiled. "I'll open mine."

Tony's eyes got big and Natasha noticed, and wondered why he was so nervous with the presents. _"He's nervous of disappointing us." _She realized sadly and shot a reassuring smile towards him, and Pepper smiled curling up next to the very jumpy-sleep deprived Tony. "Go ahead Natasha."

Natasha unwrapped her present carefully and opened the lid on the box, noticed how Tony curled in on himself and closed his eyes before she looked in the box. "Oh my god…." She gasped.

Carefully she pulled out a very old hand crafted music box, with the name "Natalia" inscribed on the side. It was truly beautiful. Even old, the gold inscribed letters shone brightly on the sliver sphere, which was decorated by shining rubies swirling in patterns all over the sides. She looked into the box to see a beautiful silver necklace the charm a tiny jewel swan. She carefully pulled it out and stuck the charm in the tiny keyhole turning it gently, the music box slowly popping open, to reveal the inside of the box.

The inside was even more stunning. A mirror outlined in jewels simulated a beautiful lake, the soft tune of swan lake began to play as a beautiful little dancer girl decked in silver spun her way around the tiny little lake. In the lid, almost hidden in the velvet, was a old photo of Natasha dressed in a swan lake dress smiling at the camera. She gently closed the lid, and at the top, was a new inscription "Добро пожаловать домой Наталья" which means, "Welcome Home Natalia."

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked towards Tony in amazement. "How?" She choked out and Tony looked up at her looking a little worried she was crying. "I know it was yours, from you grandma when you were little. You were sleepwalking one night a long time ago, when you were sick, I found you and you told me the story of the music box, and that the key was taken when the Red Room got you. It took me about a year, but I finally found the guy who took them from you when they took you. He took a little…..convincing, but in the end, they were happily returned. I didn't know if you'd want it…so if you don't…"

Natasha just started at him for a moment then pushed off the couch and walked to Tony bending down kissing him gently on the cheek and running her hand through his hair. "Thank you."

Tony looked at her in awe and smiled slightly. "I'm glad you like it." She smiled a dazzling smile at him whipping the tears out of her eyes quickly whispering, "I love it." So quiet only Tony would be able to hear it. "Bruce is next." Natasha said and saw Bruce's eyes go wide at that. "Yay! Open up Bruce!" Pepper said excited and Tony actually cracked a smile.

**Merry soon to be Christmas! Thank you all for reading my stories, I love you guys so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce watched Tony who was sitting on the other side of the couch for a moment before smiling and pulling the wrapping and top off the gift box and pulled out two pieces of paper, he looked at Tony questionably when suddenly his eyes dawned with realization and he gasped. "Tony is this…..?"

Tony smiled and nodded. "The first one is the deed I got for the new Banner Research and Health Clinic. It's all yours Bruce. Half is a free clinic for you to help people in need, because I know you've missed it. The other half of the clinic is a private research facility, top of the line and completely funded for medical research. It goes with the other part of you present. I took the liberty of hiring your Assistant Head of Research, take a look."

Bruce looked down and scanned the research partners section, and his mouth fell open in shock.

**Elizabeth Ross- Assistant Head of Research**

"Tony, how did you, General Ross….." Tony gave him a serious look, which was scary in of itself. "General Ross and I have an understanding. You no longer have to worry about him." Bruce felt happiness and awe flow through his body and he just didn't have words for Tony. He had just literally given Bruce everything he wanted. "Tony- Oh god- I can't even- Thank you. So much. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Tony smiled and then chuckled nervously. "Yeah you could, but thanks for being nice Bruce."

Everyone looked at the billionaire with worried glances, that DID NOT sound like Tony Stark at all. "Who's next?" Tony said quickly, trying to direct attention away from him, which only made them more worried. Tony looked about ready to run screaming from them and their worried looks when Pepper picked up on it and curled closer to him, rolling her eyes. "Alright Clint, go ahead."

Clint beamed. "Awesome." Natasha scooted over and Clint brought his present into his lab and quickly pulled the wrapping off. "Tony…?" Clint said pulled out three black rings. Tony smiled at him. "Stand up, and put one on, then rub your thumb around the edge twice." Clint started confused for a moment, then stood away from Natasha and slipped the ring on, rubbing his finger around the edge twice.

Suddenly the ring glowed black and quickly began to unfold in Clint's hand, spreading out into a full, sleek, black bow. Clint just gaped at it for a minute then stuttered. "Holy- Holy Shit Tony!" Tony actually smiled a semi normal smile and chuckled. "That'd not all. Say hello to Hawkeye, Flight Path."

"_Hello Hawkeye." _ A crisp female voice spoke, shocking jumped back defensively, and then looked at his hand realizing the voice was coming from the bow. "There's an A.I. in my bow?" Tony nodded. "Named her Flight Path. She can tell you coordinates of you and your targets, read radiation signatures, electronic signals as well as magnetic, and can tell you exactly how much damage each arrow did your enemies. I stocked the training room with about fifty new kinds of arrows, so you and Flight Path can go play later."

Clint just stared at the sleek amazing black bow in his hands and then back at Tony in amazement. "You have no idea how awesome this is Tony, Thanks man." Tony smiled softly leaning back into the couch and stroking Pepper's hair. "No problem Clint. To turn it back into a ring, just say deactivate." Clint nodded and looked at the bow for a moment longer before saying slowly, "Deactivate." The bow immediately folded up into a simple black ring on his finger, as if it had never changed in the first place. Clint stared at Tony shaking his head in amazement as the billionaire avoided his gaze.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're up Steve." Pepper said softly and Steve jerked back to reality smiling at Pepper and Tony. "Oh, yes mam. " He quickly opened the package as Clint sat down.

Steve's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he pulled out four thick, but dainty, leather bound books. He curiously opened the first one, and in tiny scrawl on the first page, was written,

_Personal Diaries of Peggy Carter- STAY OUT!_

Steve's heart melted at seeing the familiar writing and he looked up to Tony with tears in his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered and Tony smiled and nodded to the box. "One more thing." Steve looked back into the box and at the bottom was a picture of a young woman with long red hair, bearing a striking resemblance to Peggy. "Peggy's daughter, Stephanie Moore. Her phone number is on the back, and if you want to, she's really excited to meet you." Steve looked up to Tony in disbelief at his kindness. "Tony, I can't even begin to, just, thank you. Thank you so much." Tony shot him a real smile before kissing Pepper and slipping out of her grasp. "Well, Pep, I'm sorry but your present won't be here until tomorrow, so you guys have fun. I have, um a lot of work to do."

Tony ran from the room and Clint immediately rose to run after him, but Pepper held her hand up telling him to wait. "Do you all understand now?" She whispered sadly looking after Tony. Steve choked down his tears quickly and Natasha cleared her throat to speak. "We underestimated him Pepper. I'm sorry." Pepper smiled at that and Clint jumped up impatient again. "Can we please go get him now Pepper?" Pepper grinned brightly and stood. "Yes, let's go get him."

"Tony what are you doing?" Bruce asked disapprovingly as the team plus Pepper pushed into the lab. Tony, who was hunched over a work table with several holograms floating around him jumped up and whirled on them. Confusion swept his features, but didn't mask the sadness and loneliness hidden in him, which made Steve's heart ache. He loved Christmas; no one should be so sad and lonely anytime, but especially not on CHRSTMAS.

"I'm working on a new app for Stark Industries?" Tony's eyebrow went up as did the end of the sentence, making it sound like a question. Natasha and Clint took up either side of Tony sitting on the desk and Natasha rolled her eyes. "Well, duh, you're working. Why aren't you upstairs? With us?" Tony just looks epically pathetic and confused and Clint just shakes his head in mock disappointment. "Yeah man, you give out all these amazing, crazy thoughtful presents, but don't wait around to open yours?" This time Tony actually reels back in shock. "W-What are you talking about?" Everyone shoots him concerned glances as Pepper comes up behind him, wrapping her arms protectively around the billionaire.

"You really took all that time and thought for our gifts, and literally expected nothing in return?" Clint says softly, eyes warm and sympathetic. Tony just looks around in confusion. "It wasn't a big deal, it was you guys." Bruce rolls his eyes and smiles in exasperation. "Exactly. Of course we got you presents too Tony, it YOU. Why does that surprise you?" This time Tony's eyes fall to the ground. "I've um- never had a Christmas present before. Never- had a family or friends really, so ya know…" Everyone smiles sadly and Natasha puts a hand on his shoulder. "Tony, we're your family now. WE love you."

Tony's eyes shoot up looking for any lie in her eyes, and finding none he smiles bright enough to outshine the sun, pure happiness and disbelief obvious in his big brown eyes. That's when they all figure out that for Tony, being loved and having a family was the best gift- no the perfect gift- any of them could have gotten him.

_ Epilogue_

"Pep?" Pepper's eyes flickered to her boyfriend who was standing near the beautiful glowing Christmas tree, the colors making his eyes dance. "Yeah Tony?" She said smiling as she crossed the short distance to wrap her arms around her. Her smiled at her and gently kissed her on the lips. "It's Christmas day, your presents here ya know. " She raised an eyebrow in curiosity and smirked. "I would love to know, but really you're the best present I got."

He smiled brightly at that, giving her another quick kiss on the lips. "I know what you did yesterday Pep. You helped bring me in." Pepper shook her head before laying it on his shoulder as they swayed to the gentle sound of Silent Night playing overhead. "No Tony, they came to get you themselves. I just told them you weren't as tough as you act." He huffed in mock offense before running his fingers through her hair and kissing the top of her head gently. "Thank you Pepper." Suddenly he pushed her off gently looking into her eyes.

"Pepper Potts, I love you more than anything and everything. You are MY everything, and I would be nothing without you. You are by far the single most amazing woman on the planet, and I wake up every day wondering what I did to deserve a angel like you being crazy enough to love me.-"

Suddenly he dropped onto one knee and Pepper gasped when he smiled pulling out a ring that sparkled with gems in the light and made her heart sing. "Pepper, I know you always wanted to be proposed to on Christmas, and I swear to as long as I live I will always try my best to make you as happy as you possibly can be. I love you, Pepper Potts, will you marry me?"

Tears glistened in Pepper's eyes and without another thought she threw herself into her boyfriend- fiancée's- arms. "YES! OH GOD TONY I LOVE YOU! YES!"

**Ah! The end of my Christmas story! Thanks you guys for putting up with this spotty writing in this fic, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!Love you all! Review Please!**


End file.
